Kiedy światła zgasną
by ihaveNoIdeaHowtoNameMyself
Summary: Muggle/Modern AU: Co się stanie, gdy dwoje ludzi zostaje zamknięte w budynku wyłącznie na prąd po godzinach pracy i jest przerwa w dostawie prądu? Bezsensowny fluff, bo mogę.Specjalnie na urodziny Harry'ego!


**Od autora: Ta miniaturka jest muggle/modern AU, czyli akcja dzieje się w świecie alternatywnym bez magii, w naszych czasach i jest to stworzone specjalnie na urodziny Harry'ego. Sto lat, Harry, kończysz dziś 34 lata! ***_**Harry Potter nie istnieje**_*** CICHO. NIE KŁAM.**

**Ekhm, tak… to, cóż więcej powiedzieć: Enjoy! **

Pstryk – pstryk – pstryk.

- Nie działa.

Pstryk – pstryk – łup – crack – chrup.

- Mówię ci…

Pstryk – pstryk.

- …że nie działa.

Zrezygnowane pstryk. Westchnienie.

- I co teraz?

- Zakładamy ananasowe hełmy, bierzemy włócznie z parówek i idziemy na poszukiwanie Atlantydy – para brązowych oczu rzuciła mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – No, a co możemy robić? Czekamy aż wróci prąd.

- Zginiemy tu – jęknęła dziewczyna, zsuwając się po ścianie, a rozdrażniony wyraz twarzy ustąpił rozpaczy.

- Nie histeryzuj, to tylko tymczasowy brak prądu. Normalka.

- Jesteś świadom, że siedzimy zamknięci po godzinach w budynku działającym wyłącznie na prąd? Nawet drzwi nie otworzymy!

- Mamy tu jedzenie, picie…

- A toaleta?

-Mmm… - rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w zamyśleniu. – No, mamy otwarte okno…

- Chyba sobie żartujesz!

- Jeśli bardzo będziesz musiała, uwierz mi, nie zrobi ci to różnicy.

Brązowooka fuknęła cicho pod nosem, zakładając ręce na piersi. Przez moment siedzieli bez słowa, dziewczyna obrażona, gapiąc się przed siebie, jakby odbywał się tam mecz o puchar świata i nie mogła uronić ani chwili z takiego wydarzenia, chłopak stojąc obok z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Co, będziesz tak sterczeć do usranej śmierci, _która swoją drogą jest blisko_, czy usiądziesz? – spytała ostatecznie bez podnoszenia wzroku.

Odpowiedział jej tylko cichy śmiech. Szybko jednak poczuła drugie ciało zsuwające się po ścianie, by usiąść bardzo blisko niej. Ich kolana się zetknęły, gdy szturchnął ją lekko. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na jego rozbawiony wzrok. Za to trącił ją ramieniem, ale na tyle mocno, że zaskoczona przewaliła się na bok. On od razu wybuchnął śmiechem, oczywiście.

- Weź mnie nie pukaj! – otrzepała wyimaginowany pyłek z rękawa.

Dopiero parę sekund po wypowiedzeniu tych słów dopatrzyła się możliwego podtekstu, który jej przyjaciel zauważył natychmiast, jak się zdawało, bo ryknął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, kładąc się na podłodze. Poczuła, że lekki rumieniec wstąpił na jej policzki i rzuciła mu jak najjadowitsze spojrzenie jakie potrafiła z siebie wykrzesać.

- Dojrzałe – mruknęła, odwracając się.

- Oj, Ginny, sama to powiedziałaś przecież – nic. – Ginny? Chyba nie obraziłaś się? – kompletny brak odzewu. – Ej, no… Ginny? Giiinnyyy? – oparł ciężko głowę o ścianę, patrząc na ogniście rude włosy spływające po plecach… które były odwrócone na niego. Westchnął. – Żartowałem tylko… to wina Rona, wiesz. Za dużo czasu z nim spędzam i mi się udziela…

- W to nie wątpię.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Mam pomysł – przesunął się w stronę Ginny, odgarnął kosmyki za jej ucho i pochylił się nad nim. – Nie było nigdy momentu, że chciałaś posprawdzać co jest w tych szafkach? Co ludzie trzymają w biurkach? Co… - urwał efektownie, ciesząc się zaciekawionym spojrzeniem dziewczyny, wargą przygryzioną w niepewności oraz jej wstrzymanym oddechem. - …Co jest w biurze Higgsa?

Na to nie wytrzymała, odwracając się z ekscytacją wypisaną na twarzy.

- Myślałam o tym… raz czy dwa – stwierdziła lekko z psotnymi ognikami w oczach. – Ale to trochę, no, nieetyczne, nie sądzisz?

- Etyczne? Przykro mi, nie wiem, co to znaczy.

- W to również nie wątpię.

Chłopak szybko się podniósł, otrzepując jedną ręką dżinsy, drugą wystawiając Ginny. Ujęła ją, nie darując sobie ciężkiego westchnięcia przy okazji.

- Wiesz, Harry, coraz bardziej chcę poznać tego Syriusza. Trzeba mieć nieźle pomieszane pod kopułą żeby wychować kogoś takiego jak ty – potrząsnęła głową.

- Uznam to za komplement – wyszczerzył się.

- _Masz coś?_

- _Nie… zwyczajne dokumenty, gumy do żucia, długopisy… ee, męskie magazyny… ciekawe rzeczy tu są, nie powiem, ale nic takiego… no, wiesz._

- _Wiem, ja też nie._

Choć nikogo w pobliżu nie było, atmosfera tajemniczości i niebezpieczeństwa podczas robienia czegoś zakazanego udzieliła się na tyle, że zaczęli mówić szeptem. Harry nie był pewien jak się w takiej sytuacji znalazł, przeszukując przy latarce biurko Wiktorii Frobisher, byłej współlokatorki Hermiony ze szkoły oraz aktualnej współpracownicy jego drugiej przyjaciółki, przeszukującej stanowiska pracy po drugiej stronie pokoju. Prawdopodobnie wina Ginny. Ona zawsze coś spsociła, pewnie użyła jakiejś sztuczki skłaniającej do mówienia bzdur. Dlatego często zachowuje się przy niej jak idiota albo wpada na głupie pomysły – jak ten. Musiał tylko wymyślić motywację, jakiś powód dla którego miałaby to robić.

Przyznał jednak, że zawsze się dobrze bawił przy tych odchyłach od zdrowego rozsądku.

Jednakowoż nie byłby ich tutaj, gdyby Ginny się nie spóźniła. Odkąd zaczęli pracować w jednej branży – ona jako reporterka sportowa, on będąc już sportowcem – co drugi piątek wychodzili gdzieś razem, zwykle tworząc jakiś mały artykulik, wspomnienie między linijkami lub inny, lekki rodzaj reklamy dla Harry'ego na łamach magazynu Ginny. Tym razem jednak, gdy przyszedł, ona była nie gotowa, zatopiona w papierach, z długopisem za uchem i dużym kubkiem kawy przy myszce komputerowej. Widząc go, pośpiesznie zrobiła miejsce do siedzenia. Powiedziała, że to zajmie tylko chwilę. „Spokojnie, Harry, już kończę" – zapewniła go.

No, oczywiście.

Czas mijał, a Ginny wciąż jeździła wzrokiem od zabazgranego notatnika do monitora, robiła poprawki zarówno w komputerze jak na kartkach oraz co paręnaście minut rozpuszczała włosy, tylko by związać je ponownie. Harry zajął się magazynami, które niemal się na niego rzucały z wieżyczek poukładanych naokoło niego. Powoli, ludzie opuszczali pokój, żegnając się przelotnie i czasem rzucając chłopakowi niewinne pytanie związane ze sportem. Gdy ostatnia osoba opuściła biuro, nie wytrzymał.

- Ginny, wszyscy wyszli. Zaraz nas tu zamkną.

- Nie wygłupiaj się – mruknęła, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Już kończę…

- Słyszałem to parę godzin temu.

- Jakich godzin, nie histeryzuj. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu do zamknięcia, a ja na jutro muszę to mieć.

- A kiedy się za to wzięłaś?

- A… -przerwała wreszcie, marszcząc brwi. – Z pół godziny przed twoim przyjściem?

- _I ty mi mówiłaś, że już kończysz?_

- Ćś, ćś, ćś. Teraz naprawdę już kończę. Możesz sobie zagrać, jak ci się nudzi – pchnęła na ślepo w jego kierunku dziurkacz, ale zrozumiał, że miała na myśli PS3 leżące obok.

Spojrzał na nią, złośliwa uwaga już na końcu języka, lecz szybko przeszła mu ochota na mówienie czegokolwiek, widząc jej pełną skupienia minę i dolną wargę zmaltretowaną nieustannym przygryzaniem. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, podniósł grę.

Dopiero przypomniała mu się rzeczywistość, gdy Ginny podskoczyła na krzesełku ze spanikowanym piskiem, gorączkowo zbierając swoje rzeczy. Mimo to, patrząc na godzinę oboje wiedzieli, że było za późno.

- _Harry_ – syknęła, odwracając jego uwagę od różowego notatnika z karteczkami samoprzylepnymi Wiktorii. – _Chodź no tu szybko!_

Wrzucając przedmiot do właściwej szuflady, szybko przytruchtał do dziewczyny. Podchodząc bliżej, równie szybko się też zatrzymał.

- Widzisz ty to? – spytała ledwo dusząc w sobie śmiech. – Ciekawe rzeczy przynosi do pracy Marika.

- _O Boże_ – szepnął, zakrywając oczy. – Ja naprawdę nie chciałem tego zobaczyć.

Ginny zachichotała, wymachując tym w powietrzu, co spowodowało nieprzyjemny, lepki odgłos.

- _Schowaj to, człowieku!_ _O Boże…_

- Zluzuj portki, schowałam.

Harry odjął dłoń od twarzy, rzucając spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia na szufladę, która moment temu była jeszcze otwarta.

- Już nigdy nie spojrzę na Marikę tak samo.

- A u Wiktorii coś ciekawego?

- Tylko różowe notesiki.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

- No, ba. Kolumna urody, nie?

- Ja tam wolę naturalność – odparł teatralnym szeptem, puszczając jej oczko.

Odruchowo, Ginny przejechała palcami po swojej twarzy bez grama makijażu. Pamiętała jeszcze jak na początku próbowała kosmetyków i strojenia przed pracą, ale szybko jej się to znudziło. Wolała w tym czasie zjeść śniadanie.

- Chodź ty lepiej do tego Higgsa.

Uszczypnęła lekko jego ramię, odwróciła się. Harry starał się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nic się nie stało, ale poczuł, że uśmiech trochę mu sflaczał a ramiona opadły. Nie żeby był zaskoczony, jego desperackie próby flirtu zwykle spływały po niczym.

Odganiając bolesne myśli, poszedł za Ginny i oboje stanęli przed drzwiami z wywieszką „Terence Higgs", niepewni co zrobić. Pamiętał faceta aż za dobrze, grał na tej samej pozycji, co on w roku, gdy się dostał do drużyny. Lecz Terence grał jako jego przeciwnik.

A teraz prowadził redakcję _Proroka Codziennego_.

- To… masz pomysł? – spytała Ginny po minucie ciszy.

- Mm… Brak elektrycznego zamka jest tutaj plusem.

- No co ty kurwa nie powiesz.

- Damie nie przystoi takim językiem.

- Do puenty, proszę, jeśli takowa istnieje.

- Masz może spinkę?

- _Albo zobacz to!_ – Ginny zatoczyła się ze śmiechu, wpychając równie rozbawionemu Harry'emu zdjęcie Terence'a w niezwykle kompromitującej pozycji z innym mężczyzną. Równocześnie ryknęli śmiechem oglądając utrwalony na wieki moment po którymś z oficjalnych bankietów, gdzie wszyscy już byli spici w sztok.

- _Nawet Malfoy tu jest!_ – sapnął nagle Harry, wskazując wymiętoszoną, zataczającą się postać w tle.

- _Ta mina jest…_

- _Bezcenna!_ – stwierdzili jednocześnie, ponownie dostając ataku chichotu.

Nagle zamarli.

Gdzieś dało się usłyszeć piknięcie, szept i ciche kroki. Popatrzyli na siebie w przerażeniu, po czym zaczęli szukać źródła odgłosów, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, wyglądając niepewnie za drzwi oraz okna.

- Ginny – szepnął przerażony Harry. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy widząc jak niemal wylatuje z drugiego piętra, trzymając się wewnątrz budynku jedynie dzięki parapetowi.

- Zwariowałeś? – szarpnęła go za koszulkę, wciągając do środka. – Masz myśli samo…

- Ginny, ktoś idzie! – przerwał jej spanikowany. – Ale będziemy mieć kłopoty… Stracisz pracę! Mogą cię przeze mnie wylać!

- Uspokój się – zatkała mu usta dłonią. – Przecież nie zostaliśmy tu specjalnie. Powiemy, że nie zauważyliśmy godziny i drzwi się automa…

- Ginny, przecież oni wiedzą, że weszliśmy do biura Higgsa.

Ręka jej opadła z twarzy Harry'ego.

- O cholera.

Następne sekundy wydarzyły się w oka mgnieniu. Oboje wybiegli do drugiego pokoju, gdzie pracuje reszta reporterów _Proroka_. Ginny przystanęła, niepewna co robić, choć wiedziała, że powinna robić _coś_.

- Masz – Harry wepchnął jej w torbę i kurtkę w ramiona, które poznała jako własne. – Szybko!

- Co ty robisz? – spytała, dając się ciągnąć za nadgarstek, póki nie zobaczyła gdzie idą. Nie odpowiedział. – No, naprawdę zwariowałeś! – wyrwała mu się, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie mamy wyjścia – urwał na sekundę, słysząc coś kilka pięter niżej. – Zakładaj, kaptur na głowę. Mają tu kamery, więc twarzą do ściany.

Jęknęła tylko cicho. On pośpiesznie rozwarł okno szerzej, szukając na zewnątrz wzrokiem czegoś, o co można by się oprzeć.

- No? – pośpieszyła go, gdy kroki zdawały się być już tylko piętro stąd.

- Nie ma o co się oprzeć – mruknął, rozglądając się gorączkowo.

- _Jak to? _

- Nie panikuj – wystawił nogę przez okno. Przełknął nerwowo, patrząc jej w oczy. – Skaczemy.

- Z drugiego piętra? Powodzenia.

- Tam jest parapet. Skaczemy z parapetu na parapet – bez zbędnych ceregieli, przełożył drugą nogę, przekręcił i ostrożnie się spuścił, utrzymując tylko na rękach.

Ginny zerknęła na drzwi od korytarza, wyraźnie już słysząc głosy. Chwała Bogu za te diabelskie zamki elektryczne, trochę im zajmie otwarcie ich.

_Bam_.

- _Harry?_ – wychyliła się przestraszona. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że stoi w miarę stabilnie piętro niżej.

- Szybko, złapię cię – odkrzyknął jej.

- _To tutaj. Nie mogli wyjść_ – dobiegł męski głos zza ściany.

- Mówiłam, że zginiemy – jęknęła do siebie, powtarzając wszystkie ruchy po Harrym z niejakim oporem.

- Puść.

Zaciskając oczy, puściła.

Przez parę sekund czuła jak leci, ale szybko jej stopy dotknęły ciężko oraz boleśnie kamiennego parapetu. Kolana ugięły jej się pod siłą upadku, przez moment nawet jedna noga się osunęła i już myślała, że spadnie. Dwie dłonie szybko złapały ją w tali, przytrzymując.

- Ostrożnie – poczuła ciepły oddech przy uchu.

- Bo sama się nie domyśliłam – odparła szeptem z dziko bijącym sercem.

Na górze słychać było odgłosy przeszukiwania, gdy ochrona weszła do biur.

- Zobaczą nas tu – zauważył spostrzegawczo Harry. Ginny próbowała się obrócić, lecz jej nie pozwolił. – Kamera może cię złapać.

- A ciebie?

- Pod tą szopą na głowie?

Wbrew sobie, parsknęła śmiechem.

- Znów skaczemy.

- Narobimy hałasu – zaprotestowała, odrywając się lekko od jego piersi. Coś w jego uśmiechu ją zaniepokoiło.

- Bo nie skaczemy na parapet.

- Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?

- Może jako bonus… Dobra, kaptur jak najdalej na twarz i się odwracamy.

Ginny posłuchała, próbując ukryć twarz kapturem jak również kołnierzem. Zauważyła, że Harry pochyla nisko głowę, prawdopodobnie ledwo widząc spomiędzy włosów.

-_ Nie ma ich!_

_- To niemożliwe._

- Masz tu drzewo, tak? Skaczemy na tę gałąź – powiedział bardzo szybko, niemal nie rozdzielając słów. Teraz nie miała nawet tego w sobie, żeby zaprotestować. – I_… już!_

Zaciskając mocno powieki i usta, by przypadkiem nie krzyknąć, skoczyła.

Tym razem nie była to krótka akcja, ani nie wiedziała jak wyląduje. Miała wrażenie, że leci i leci i leci. Serce jej waliło jak oszalałe, gardło zacisnęło się w strachu. Adrenalina pulsowała w żyłach, dłoń miała prawie zmiażdżoną od uścisku Harry'ego, a wszystkie organy zdały się podjechać do góry.

Wreszcie poczuła jak styka się z chropowatą powierzchnią kory, lecz nie dokładnie w sposób jaki oczekiwała. Po skroni przejechała jej gałąź, piersią uderzyła o pień, liście smagały ją po twarzy oraz wplątywały we włosy, które wypadły z kaptura. Wtedy zaczęła się ześlizgiwać, ponownie spadać. Desperacko zaczęła się wierzgać, łapiąc za wszystkie możliwe konary.

- O kurwa – odetchnęła, zawieszona między gałęziami, oparta na jednej nogą. W zamęcie puściła rękę Harry'ego i uświadamiając sobie jego brak, zaczęła za nim gorączkowo patrzeć. – _Harry?_

- Tutaj – dobiegł ją cichy głos. Wpierw poczuła ogromną ulgę, wiedząc, że jest w porządku, ale wtedy musiała zagryźć wargi, by się nie roześmiać. Zwisał za ręce i nogi między dwoma większymi gałęziami. Nie wyobrażała sobie jak stąd zejdzie, a tym bardziej jak tam trafił. – I ćśś… _Poza tym sama też tak wyglądasz_ – dodał widząc jej rozbawienie.

- Wiem – szepnęła, próbując się przekręcić. Ostrożnie puszczając lub łapiąc odpowiednie gałęzie, powoli torowała sobie drogę do chłopaka. Na szczęście nie trafił zbyt daleko.

- _Nigdzie ich nie ma! To niemożliwe!_

_- Jak widzisz, możliwe. _

_- Nie mogli wyjść drzwiami, nie ma prądu, musieliby mieć nasz nasz klucz! Co, przez okno wyskoczyli?_

Przez moment Ginny zamarła, gdy pulchny mężczyzna wychylił się za okno, rozglądając pod nim i naokoło, ale nie przed siebie. Otarł czoło pod czapką, nim schował się ponownie. Dziewczyna ponownie zaczęła się ruszać, wreszcie docierając do Harry'ego.

- Daj rękę – szepnęła.

- _Byśmy zauważyli_ – para wymieniła psotne uśmiechy. – _Mnie ciekawi kiedy i jak weszli._

Raczej niezdarnie, ale ostatecznie zdołała podnieść swego przyjaciela, trzymając mocno za nogi a jednocześnie ciągnąc za ręce, przez co skończyła mu praktycznie na kolanach.

- Nie za wygodnie ci?

Potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Nachyliła się nad jego uchem, zauważając z niejaką satysfakcją, jak zaskoczeniem, że przeszedł go dreszcz.

- _…dodatku prawie wszystko na miejscu. Nic nie rozumiem…_

- Może trochę, ale chyba przeżyję.

Spodziewała się śmiechu, przekornej odpowiedzi, ale Harry tylko przełknął, zamierając w bezruchu. Pod dłonią, którą odruchowo położyła mu na piersi, czuła jak serce mu przyśpiesza. Jej własne też podążyło tym śladem.

- Harry? – szepnęła z wahaniem.

Nie odpowiedział.

Odchyliła się tak, by patrzeć mu w oczy. Chyba nigdy nie widziała go tak nerwowego, niepewnego. Ale przez ten jeden moment zauważyła w nim to, co sama czuła od dłuższego czasu. Zwłaszcza za każdym razem, gdy mówił coś flirtopodobnego, gdy ich ręce zostały złączone na dłużej, niż powinny lub siedzieli zdecydowanie bliżej od innych par przyjaciół.

-_ …w sumie nie ma szkody, a tak to będzie na nas…_

Wciąż czuła adrenalinę po ich szaleńczej ucieczce, to na pewno było to. Nie potrafiła znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia dla swojej nagłej odwagi.

Widziała jak Harry otwiera usta, prawdopodobnie chcąc wytłumaczyć swoje dziwne zachowanie, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła. Przystawiła usta do jego, skutecznie gasząc wszelką chęć na rozmowę. W pierwszej chwili tylko znieruchomiał, zszokowany, ale gdy poruszyła lekko wargami, odpowiedział jej tym samym, wolną ręką obejmując ją.

Ginny oderwała się nagle od niego, nie mogąc kompletnie zdusić chichotu po usłyszeniu ostatniego komentarza i musiała ukryć twarz w koszulce Harry'ego.

-_ W sumie warto by się włamać dla tego zdjęcia…_


End file.
